


【赫海】《太阳花》

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《春天和樱花树做的事》 [1]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【赫海】《太阳花》

系列车①  
青涩又甜蜜的初夜。

李东海坐在酒店的床上望着那扇磨砂玻璃门后晃动着的身影的时候还是很恍惚，兴许是房间的暖气温度调的有些高，李东海已经感觉到自己鼻尖上已经渗出了些细细密密的小汗珠，甚至连着心跳都不自觉地在加快，耳膜鼓动着传来自己心跳的声音。

只是这样的状态并没有维持多久，浴室里的水声戛然而止，李赫宰推开门赤身裸体的走了出来，他并没有要在开着27摄氏度的暖气房里穿上那厚重的浴袍。李赫宰掂着手里的毛巾一边擦着自己湿漉漉的头发一边朝着房间中央的大床边走去。

李东海一开始还能直视着那人一步一步的朝自己走来，渐渐走近之后他就不敢看了，咬着唇低着头，脸颊和耳尖都涨的通红。李赫宰笑了声，将毛巾扔到一旁伸手去捏住那人的下巴让人抬起头来看着自己。

映入李东海眼底的是刚刚出浴的李赫宰，没有了化妆品的修饰的脸庞皮肤也依旧光滑白嫩，此刻的李赫宰看上去还真像个十几岁的高中生，湿了的头发软软的搭在额前，水珠顺着发丝滑落到鼻翼再顺着脸颊的轮廓落下来，滴在李东海的手背上，这让李东海感觉自己的心里更加的乱七八糟了。

颤抖的指尖覆上李赫宰的脸颊，李赫宰笑着去握住那微颤的手掌，递到唇边小心翼翼的在指尖落下几个安抚性的吻。将面前的人压进身后柔软的床铺里，李赫宰在与李东海亲吻的间隙摸到了放在床头柜上的遥控器，不动声色的将温度调高了几度，另一只手已经顺着李东海大开的浴衣领口探了进去。

滚烫的吻落在李东海的额前、鼻尖最后是他的唇上，在唇舌交缠的间隙李东海还分神的在想，他和李赫宰这算什么？

他不止一次的试探过李赫宰对他的心意，可李赫宰每次的回答都是同一句话——我们是好朋友好兄弟啊，东海。

每次李赫宰这样说李东海都恨不得一巴掌拍死李赫宰，好朋友好兄弟？你见过哪个好朋友或是好兄弟看着人的眼神像是要吃人的？终于在李东海的无数次暗示与无数次的强调“床都不上算什么好兄弟”的强烈攻势之下，李赫宰终于忍无可忍的揪着李东海去酒店开房。

却没想到真枪实弹的时候最先怂的是李东海。身体不受控制的颤栗着，李赫宰感受到手掌之下传来的震颤，随即便停下了动作，撑起身子看着身下红唇微启，浑身上下泛着诱人的红的人。

忍不住开口调笑：“怎么抖的这么厉害？”

闻言，李东海终于睁开自己那双水汪汪的眼睛，似是生气了似的瞪了撑在自己上方的人一眼，可惜眼尾那抹媚意的红硬生生的将这一瞪拗成了嗔怪的意味。他咬着牙，深吸了口气才开口：“换你被插试试？”

李赫宰轻笑出声，原来那人是在害怕。手掌覆上他的侧脸将挂在上面的小汗珠用修长的手指拭去，俯下身去将安抚性的亲吻落在那人的耳侧，将自己低沉又带着些情欲的沙哑的嗓音全数灌进那人的耳郭里，他说：“你放心，我不会弄疼你。”

李东海还没能细细的思考这句话里包含着的意味就被像是要将他整个人吞噬的亲吻拉走了注意力，大脑缺氧的状态让李东海无暇去思考其他的问题，他的注意力像是全部都被李赫宰吸引了去，直到一阵阵酥麻的快感传入大脑神经，他才反应过来自己此刻已经被李赫宰从厚重的浴袍里剥了出来，而那人正埋首于自己的胸前，用舌尖挑逗着他敏感的乳尖。

那两颗平时没什么感觉的小红豆豆现在像通了电一样，李赫宰只是用唇瓣将其包裹起来，那两颗红粒就迫不及待的挺立了起来。舌尖绕着周围浅褐色的乳晕打着转，时而用舌尖去拨弄那两颗已然挺立起来的红缨，李东海的呻吟声已然压抑不住，即使他咬着自己的手背也无法控制的从喉间泄出来。

李赫宰终于肯放过那两颗被自己蹂躏的涨大了一圈的乳头，撑起身子来重又覆上李东海的身躯，一手在其后背游走着，另一只手则不安分的向下滑到臀间，时不时揉捏几下那柔韧的臀瓣。李东海被在自己口腔里兴风作浪的灵巧的舌尖搅的喘不过气来，偏过头想要躲开又被李赫宰追上来吻住，丝毫不给他呼吸的机会。

李赫宰并不想憋死他的未来男友，他适时的松开了对方的唇瓣，让那人能汲取到新鲜的空气不至于将自己憋的满脸通红。

“我想，第一次，你还是背对着我好一些。”李赫宰轻轻的拍了下李东海的脸颊，试图将人的注意力转移回到自己的身上来。  
“要我帮你·，还是你自己来？”

话语刚落，就看见李东海含着泪红着眼睛瞪了他一眼，好家伙，这一眼直接把李赫宰看的彻底硬了。也不等李东海回答了，他就已经扳着李东海的肩膀将人翻过身来了。

20岁的李东海还没有练出后来那比脸还要大的肱二头肌，身上的肉都是软的，捏起来像是在捏棉花似的，腰线一如既往地流畅又纤细，每次李赫宰握住李东海的腰肢的时候都会不自觉地感叹，那人的腰真是太细了。

李赫宰抱着那人的大腿让人将下身抬起来，脸颊凑过去在他白嫩的臀肉上蹭了蹭，胡茬扎的李东海忍不住哼了声。灵活的舌尖顺着臀瓣的弧度舔舐着，李东海已经做好了清洁和润滑，李赫宰的洁癖似乎在此时就消失不见了，或者说他只是对李东海没有洁癖。  
于是他将灵活的舌尖探入那紧致的甬道，抵着穴口紧闭着的肌肉将其撑开，探进内壁里四处戳弄着，酥酥麻麻的快意从尾椎传至大脑，李东海软了身子除了被太高的下半身之外全数软趴趴的贴在柔软的床铺里，细细碎碎的哼咛声也止不住的从喉间泄出来。  
当李赫宰的舌尖离开那高热的甬道的时候李东海的前端也在这样的刺激下挺立了起来，直直的贴着小腹。李赫宰的性器硬到发痛，却还是耐心足够，他不忍心伤到李东海，所以还是规规矩矩的给人做扩张。

将李东海的腰肢提起，李赫宰忍不住用手掌抽了几下那弹性十足的臀瓣，肉体碰撞发出的啪啪声让他心里异常的满足，毕竟除了他没有第二个人能这样抽李东海的屁股了。  
手指揉捏着那一处褶皱一点一点的撑平，兴许是前戏做的足够充足的原因，直到李赫宰将第四根手指送进李东海的体内那人也只是小声的哼哼了一声，尾音上扬着听起来更像是撒娇的意味。

而此时李赫宰的恶趣味在李东海面前暴露的一览无余，他将自己的手指从李东海体内撤出来之后便扶着自己肿胀到快要爆炸的阴茎抵在那正不断张张合合的穴口处，却每次都只送进去半个茎头又马上抽出，没几下李东海就受不了了，扭过头去用带着哭腔的奶音吼他，让他要做就做麻利点。

李赫宰全当没听见，俯下身去咬他的耳垂，含糊不清的问：“我们东海，想要什么就说出来啊。”  
“不然哥哥怎么知道我们东海想要什么呢？”

说罢腰下用了些力送进去大半个茎头却在肠壁拥上来吮吸着深入的时候猛的抽出身去，空虚得不到填满的痒意让李东海的泪水控制不住的从眼眶里跑出来，他抽抽噎噎断断续续的说着令人面红耳赤的话语——

“你...进来...”  
“呜...赫...求你...”  
“赫...”

这种时候还能忍住的话就不是男人了，李赫宰凑上去堵住那不断的向外蹦着令人血脉喷张的嘴，下身毫不留情的破开热情的拥上来的肠肉，粗长的一根直直的顶进那人的身体内部。  
接着不给人适应的时间就挺动腰肢抽送了起来，李东海被他顶的一耸一耸的就要往床头撞，又被他拉回来死死的钉在自己的性器上。李赫宰埋首于李东海的颈侧，吮吻着他圆润的肩头，下身不停地抽插的同时宽厚温热的手掌也覆上他早已湿透了的性器之上。

拇指剐蹭着领口，四指收紧套弄着滑溜溜的柱身，直到李东海低吼着，腰肢强烈的震颤着射在李赫宰手心里。李赫宰却在此时抽出自己深埋在对方体内的分身，在李东海还沉浸于高潮的痉挛与失神的时候将人翻了个人正面压在床上，俯下身去含住了那刚刚发泄过的性器，将他的欲望吞进自己的喉咙里，收紧了脸颊吮吸着，直到确认那人此刻已然射不出任何东西，他才将对方发泄过此刻已然软下去性器吐出来。

李赫宰抱着在自己怀里软成一滩水的李东海坐起，后背靠在床头，依旧硬挺着跳动着的性器嵌在那人的臀缝里，他挺动腰肢抽动了几下，鼓胀的茎头擦过一时间无法闭合的穴口，引来了李东海带着颤音的哼声。

他在他耳边低语着：“我们东海还没吃到哥哥的东西呢。”  
“哥哥还很饿。”  
“东海自己吃下去怎么样？”

李赫宰的话大概是有魔力，哄了几句李东海就红着脸支起身子分开双腿跪坐在李赫宰的腰腹上，小手伸到身后去握住那依旧滚烫的性器撸动了几下便往自己此时正开合着的穴口送。  
圆润的茎头抵在穴口的软肉上的时候两个人都忍不住从喉咙里发出一声似是满足的低吟，李赫宰鼓励似的拍了拍李东海的臀，示意他继续向下坐，李东海则伸出手环住李赫宰的脖颈，紧绷着腰腹上的肌肉劝说着自己继续向下。

李东海喘息着将李赫宰粗长的一根全数吞入体内，这个姿势让他觉得埋在自己体内的那一根入的特别深，顶着他的小腹，让他有种捅到了胃里的错觉。  
搂着人的脖子脸凑过去像想要得到主人的奖励的小猫一样，有一下没一下的蹭着那人唇瓣，李赫宰搂过身上的人纤细的腰肢，将一个又一个奖励的亲吻落在他的脸侧。

身下却是毫不留情的贯穿，像是要将两个囊袋都塞进那人的身体里的力度让李东海觉得自己的灵魂都被顶出了自己的身体。  
没动几下他刚发泄过不久的性器就又抬起了头来，现在又颤颤巍巍的要射精，腿上也没了力气，盘着李赫宰的腰肢越坐越深，李赫宰就着这个姿势越操越用力，没一会李东海哭叫着高潮了。

前列腺高潮要长一些，已经变的稀薄的精液从顶端的小孔里一点一点的溢出来，蹭在李赫宰的腹肌上，到处都是白花花的淫靡的一片。

李赫宰被他不规律的收缩着的后穴夹的头皮发麻，最终粗喘着挺要适放在了李东海的体内。那人像只受了惊的小奶猫，哼哼唧唧的趴在李赫宰肩头，软绵绵的小爪子有一下没一下挠着他的后背。

李赫宰侧过头去吻了吻那人汗津津的脸颊，他想，他大概知道自己对李东海的感情是什么了。

FIN.


End file.
